1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a supporting board for a moxibusting implement of loess and more particularly to a supporting board for a moxibusting implement of loess including an upper board with a receiving hole in a center and applied adhesive at the upper surface; a lower board with a receiving hole in a center and applied adhesive at the lower surface; a filter paper between the two boards; and exfoliation papers attached to the boards. The present invention provides economical effect due to a simple manufacturing process and strong moxacautery effect and absorbing effect of far-infrared radiation heat produced from loess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a traditional moxibusting implement is manufactured by adhering a supporting board comprising an upper board with a receiving hole, filter paper, a lower paper and exfoliation paper to a loess board with a moxa attached by adhesives in a regular sequence. The moxibusting implement was attached to a supporting board by handiwork and therefore the manufacturing process required much time and cost. Also, during operation on a person, a supporting board of loess is removed from the attached exfoliation paper, is attached to the spot of a body and ignited. If a further moxibusting is required after a complete combustion of the first moxibusting implement, the first supporting board has to be replaced by a new one.